No todo es lo que aparenta
by J.J.M.M
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si las tortugas fueran humanas?¿Que pasaría si el mutageno en vez de alterar la forma fisica diera poderes? Primera historia y estoy con nervios!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola esta es mi primera historia así que dos cosas NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA RELACIONADO A LA SERIE (no estoy seguro si era necesario aclarar pero bueno…) segundo esto es un AU y aquí las tortugas tienen apariencia humana. Espero que lo disfruten y por favor díganme si tengo errores de ortografía o escribo alguna incoherencia.**

Hamato Yoshi había sido acorralado en un callejón y estaba luchando con unos hombre que hablaban muy extraño. Cuando creía haberlos derrotado los dos hombres sacaron unas pistolas láser y empezaron a dispararle. Uno de los láseres le había rozado el hombro y a pesar de que no era una herida grave dolía como si le hubieran apuñalado. Estaba por rendirse cuando escucho a alguien llorando. Un niño. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba trato de ubicar de donde provenía el sonido. Lo ubico y vio que era de la camioneta que tenían los hombres que estaban intentando matarlo. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la camioneta esquivando todo los láseres.

Cuando llego allí bloqueo las puertas del vehículo con una barra de metal que había junto a unas latas de líquido verde. Luego de bloquear las puertas, se fijo quien lloraba. El llanto provenía de un niño no mayor a tres años. El niño tenía cabello rubio enrulado, pecas alrededor de su cara y ojos azules bebe que en ese momento estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque al verlo entrar ya había parado de llorar y lo estaba viendo con curiosidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Al mirar al niño noto que detrás del había dos niños más, no perdón tres niños más, podía jurar que el tercero no estaba ahí antes. Cada uno de los tres niños lo miraba diferente. El que lo miraba con un toque de indiferencia tenía el pelo rojo y desaliñado, unos ojos verdes resplandeciente y una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha. El que lo miraba con curiosidad pero a la vez parecía tímido tenía el pelo castaño, ojos marrón/rojizo y era el que había aparecido de repente. El último lo miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera estudiando tenía ojos azul océano y el pelo negro. En ese momento, varios pensamientos cruzaron por la mente de Hamato Yoshi. La verdad era que no sabía qué hacer con su vida luego de que su antigua familia murió pero al ver a estos niños sabía que no todo estaba perdido y que aun podía tener una familia con ellos. Sin embargo esa sensación de esperanza se desvaneció pronto ya que los hombres raros lograron abrir las puertas y se disponían a acabar con él. Pero cuando pusieron sus pies en la camioneta salieron volando y golpearon contra una de las paredes del callejón. Y las latas de líquido verde explotaron y quedaron esparcidas sobre el cuerpo del adulto quien segundos después empezó a sentirse mareado y desorientado. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas hasta que cayó al suelo. Los cuatro niños se le acercaron y el del pelo castaño dijo que se había desmayado por el efecto de la sustancia verde. Yoshi estaba atónito por dos cosas primero era que esos niños parecían saber más de esa sustancia que el mismo y, al menos el del pelo castaño, parecía muy inteligente para su edad. Segundo, fue lo que paso después, el niño de ojos verdes lo arrastro afuera de la camioneta como si él no pesara más que aire. Y si eso fue raro lo que paso después le gana. Yoshi se recupero del desmayo y se incorporo cuidadosamente. Al levantarse vio a los cuatro niños mirándolo fijamente y el al mirarlos fijamente vio los recuerdo del pasado del los niños. En menos de un minuto entendió quienes eran esos niños y esos sujetos. Y ahora que lo sabía no estaba tan convencido de querer adoptar a los niños ya que no eran simples humanos pero él tampoco lo era ahora, cierto? Al final Hamato Yoshi adopto a los cuatro niños. Aparentemente eran cuatrillizos, aunque el del pelo rubio parecía más joven. Llamo a los cuatro niños Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel.

 **Perdón si alguien leyó esto antes de que arreglara lo horrores de ortografía que tuve fue producto de los nervios no soy una persona muy confiada. En fin, espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a Kari-Hamato por comentar. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Así que aquí va el capitulo 2**

12 años y varios meses después:

¡Mickey!- gritó el segundo mayor de los hermanos. Quien en ese momento estaba corriendo detrás del hermano más joven.- ¡Ven aquí para que pueda matarte!

-Mmm… No, gracias- Dijo el otro, corriendo alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar.

En la misma habitación estaban los otros dos hermanos. Uno mirando la pelea entre Rafael y Miguel Ángel, con ganas de gritarles que se fueran a molestar a otra parte. El otro ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya que, como todos los domingos, estaba muy ocupado viendo su serie favorita "Héroes espaciales".

-¡¿Quieren irse a molestar a otra parte?!-Gritó Donatello. Quien en ese momento se había levantado del sillón y la vena de su frente palpitaba rítmicamente.

-¡Si tanto te molesta que estemos peleando dile a este zoquete que deje de meterse en mis cosas!-Respondió Rafa, que para ese punto estaba enfrentando a Donnie y su cabello se había prendido fuego, literalmente. Lo que le dio tiempo suficiente a Mickey para escapar de su hermano mayor e ir a sentarse al sillón para ver a donde llevaba la nueva discusión que se había formado en la sala.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Mickey sea un pesado veloz y tú un iracundo súper fuerte! ¡Si Mickey mete su nariz en tus cosas es tu problema no el mío! Apenas dijo eso, Rafa levanto su puño para pegarle en la cara pero una pared invisible se interpuso entre el puño y la cara de su hermano.

-¡NO SE VALEN CAMPOS DE FUERZA!- Dijo Rafa, con aun mas enojo que antes.- ¡Cuando remuevas ese campo de fuerza te voy a…!-No llego a terminar la frase porque un chorro de agua lo empapo entero, lo que hizo que su cabello dejara de estar en llamas.

-¿¡Paren de comportarse como niños de seis años, quieren!?- Les grito Leonardo quien ya había apagado la televisión y los estaba mirando fijamente-¡Si el maestro Splinter se entera de que estuvieron discutiendo de nuevo no nos dejara salir este año, mucho menos si se entera de que perdiste el control de tus poderes, Rafa!-

-¡No, perdí el control de mis poderes!- respondió este- ¿No? ¿Entonces, porque tu pelo estaba en llamas? – El del pelo rojo solo respondió con un gruñido.

-Bien, ahora de que han terminado de comportarse como bebes vamos a limpiar esto antes del que maestro vuelva- Dijo el mayor, dirigiéndose al armario detrás de la escalera para agarrar un trapeador y un balde.

-Oye, Leo- le dijo Mickey -¿Crees que Splinter nos dejara ir a la escuela y salir en público este año?-

-Creo que sí, Mickey y espero que sea así porque nos estamos quedando sin cosas para hacer.

-La verdad, es que nos tendría que dejar salir- dijo Donnie agarrando y acomodando todas las cosas que se habían caído al piso durante la persecución de los dos hermanos.- Digo todos ya controlamos bastante bien nuestros poderes. Mickey aprendió a corres sin delatar que es súper veloz, Rafa aprendió a manejar su fuerza y a no prender fuego todo- Mickey, entre toses dijo:" no es cierto". A lo que Rafa respondió dándole un golpe en la cabeza.-Como te decía, tú aprendiste a controlar tu telequinesis y yo, a no hacerme invisible cada vez que conozco a alguien nuevo o me asusta algo.

-Tienes un punto pero, el año pasado pensamos que estábamos listos y nos iba a dejar salir hasta que yo cause un apagón en toda la cuadro por la emoción.

-Bueno, trata de no hacerlo este año- dijo Rafa, acomodando unos marcos de fotos que habían quedados chuecos.

-Eso espero, tú deberías saber mejor que nadie lo que se siente tener un poder difícil de manejar-

Cuando los hermanos terminaron de arreglar la sala de estar, Donatello fue a su cuarto a terminar alguno de los varios proyectos que tenia incompletos, Rafael y Leonardo fueron al sótano que también era el dojo a practicar con sus armas y Miguel Ángel fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo de su cumpleaños. Mickey adoraba cocinar en especial si era para su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cuando termino de preparar el espagueti y de poner la mesa, su padre llego a la casa con una caja de cartón en la mano, en la que había un pastel de cumpleaños. Todos se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de la comida. Mientras comían, el menor de los hermanos le pregunto a su padre lo que los otros también estaban pensando. -Así que…¿podremos ir a la escuela este año?- Splinter lo miro fijamente antes de responder con voz calmada y suave- Creo que los cuatro han progresado mucho, tanto en su entrenamiento de ninjustu como en controlar sus poderes- ahora los mira a los cuatro- Por eso creo que están listos para salir en público e ir a la secundaria-

Los cuatro hermanos se miraron fijamente unos segundos y luego corrieron a abrazar a su sensei diciendo todos a la vez gracias. Sin poder creer que su padre los dejara ir por fin los dejara salir

-Empezaran la semana que viene- les dijo Splinter antes de que sus hijos salieran corriendo y gritándose que es lo que tenían planeado hacer en la escuela.

 **Nota: Leo tiene telequinesis, Rafa súper fuerza y puede controlar el fuego, Donnie puede volverse invisible y crear campos de fuerza, Mickey es súper rápido y muy flexible y Splinter puede ver el pasado de las personas al mirarlas fijamente. Espero que les haya gustado y aunque vayan a la secundaria la historia no se va a centrar en eso.**


End file.
